Süße Träume
by Silvana I
Summary: Ein sehr kurzer, romantischer Oneshot über Alex Shelley und Chris Sabin. Wenig Handlung, aber viel Gefühl... SlashFic


Pairing: Alex Shelley / Chris Sabin

Rating: R; T

Disclaimer: Weder Alex Shelley noch Chris Sabin gehören mir. Alles ist frei erfunden, es soll mit der Story keinem geschadet werden und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Warnung: Slash-Story!!! Bitte nicht lesen, wenn ihr keinen Slash mögt.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer... ;-) Und nun viel Spaß...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein wunderschöner gemeinsamer Abend lag hinter ihnen und weder Chris noch Alex hatte bemerkt, wie spät es geworden war. Sie hatten DVDs geschaut, gegessen, gelacht und darüber hinaus wie so oft die Zeit vergessen. Nun war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht und Alex wollte nicht, dass sein bester Freund zu solch später Stunde noch nach Hause fährt, stattdessen bot er Chris an, bei ihm zu übernachten, was dieser ohne großes Zögern begeistert annahm.

Schnell schlüpfte er in einen schwarzen, etwas zu langen Seidenpyjama, den Alex ihm für die Nacht geliehen hatte. „Bequem?", fragte der 24-jährige, während er sich in sein warmes Bett kuschelte und Chris in dem schönen Kleidungsstück, das er einmal geschenkt bekommen hatte, das ihm aber leider zwei Nummern zu groß war, anschaute. „Hm...", grübelte der Ältere und blickte an sich herab. „Er passt mir nicht ganz, aber das macht nichts. Dafür ist er schön weich.", gab er schließlich zufrieden lächelnd zurück.

Mit einem auffordernden Blick streckte Alex die Arme aus, um seinen Freund darin zu empfangen. „Komm ins Bett, Kleiner.", bat er und Chris folgte der Einladung bereitwillig, ließ sich vor Kälte zitternd von Alex in die Arme schließen und schmiegte sich an dessen erhitzten Körper. Das tat gut! Es war eine eisige Nacht...

In inniger Umarmung schliefen die beiden schnell ein, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alex schweißgebadet von einem erotischen Traum wieder aufwachte. Er hatte von dem schönen Abend geträumt, der hinter ihm lag und davon, dass Chris und er nicht sofort einschliefen, nachdem sie sich vorhin hingelegt hatten. Stattdessen fingen sie an, zu kuscheln, sich zu streicheln, zu verwöhnen und letztendlich... schliefen sie sogar miteinander...

Und nun lag Alex hier – wach, durcheinander und erregt bis in die letzte Faser. Dieser Traum wirkte so echt, doch seit wann träumte er davon, mit seinem, zugegebenermaßen sehr süßen, besten Freund zu schlafen? Irritiert dachte der junge Mann an das unglaublich schöne Gefühl, das er im Traum empfunden hatte, während er in Chris eindrang und sich langsam und rhythmisch in ihm bewegte... So heiß, eng, erfüllend... Er spürte die Extase noch immer wie kleine Stromstöße in seinem Körper und ganz bewusst versuchte er, das eben Geträumte noch einmal nachzuempfinden, er gab sich Mühe, jedes Detail wieder in seiner Erinnerung einzufangen, so wunderschön war es.

Plötzlich riss ihn ein kurzes Aufstöhnen aus seinen Gedanken. Chris? Er schlief – unruhig! Er schien sich an den Bettlaken festzukrallen und Alex spürte ganz deutlich, wie sein Körper im Schlaf bebte. „Chris?", rief er verwundert und fuhr mit der Hand über den hitzigen Oberkörper seines Freundes, der durch diese bloße leichte Berührung sofort aufschreckte und wach wurde.

„Alex...?! Was? Oh Gott... ich hab geträumt.", sagte der junge Mann aufgeregt und rang schwer nach Luft, war noch immer völlig verzückt von seinem heißen Traum, in dem Alex ihn voller Hingabe liebte.

„Ich... ich hab auch geträumt... von dir. Es war ein schöner Traum.", entgegnete der Jüngere. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf der Brust des 25-jährigen und begann langsam, ihn spielerisch zu streicheln, was Chris erneut aufstöhnen ließ, diesmal allerdings bei vollem Bewusstsein. Das hier war Wirklichkeit.

Alex erschauderte voller Lust und im nächsten Moment konnte er sich auch schon nicht mehr zurückhalten. Begierig schlang er seine Arme um den so vertrauten Körper seines Freundes und küsste ihn stürmisch. Gott, das war so gut! Zu gut, um aufzuhören! Er wollte diesen Mann so sehr, dass es fast weh tat. Willig erwiderte Chris den sinnlichen Kuss und ließ sich von den berauschenden Gefühlen gefangen nehmen. Die beiden jungen Männer sehnten sich danach einander spüren, wie sie es im Traum getan hatten...

Diese Nacht wurde zu ihrer ersten Liebesnacht und beide wussten hinterher ganz genau, es würde nicht ihre letzte gewesen sein. Als Chris und Alex am nächsten Morgen in den Armen des anderen aufwachten, fühlten sie tiefste Befriedigung – doch es war mehr als das! Sie hatten in dieser Nacht alles miteinander geteilt, hatten jegliche Vernunft über Bord geworfen und die Liebe in ihrem Blick, als sie sich nun gegenseitig in die Augen schauten verriet ihnen, sie hatten genau das Richtige getan!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.


End file.
